


Just Being Nice

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Imagine overhearing Bucky say he doesn't like you





	Just Being Nice

 

Your breath halted. You had avoided being alone with him for the past week. You felt your heart rate pick up and you had frozen to the spot.

A month ago you had been without work. How you had gotten the temp job at Stark tower was beyond you. Chance. Destiny. Fate is what your best friend had said when you had called him to celebrate getting the new job. He had congratulated you on your turn of luck.

The moment you had seen him you knew you were done for. You didn't know how to handle things socially. Forget flirting. So when he came to the armory asking for bullets you silently handed him the ammo and felt your face burn when he thanked you.

You found out he would train with weapons on a regular basis. As did Captain America and the Black Widow. Hawkeye would come in for more arrows.

=Three weeks ago=

You smiled as the tall lithe redhead came into view. “What will it be today?” you asked with your sunny smile.

“Y/N are you ever in a bad mood?” she asked leaning against the counter.

You giggled. “Of course! I can be in a bad mood!”

She perked an eyebrow at you. “Hmm, today i will need ammo for my glocks.” she answered looking at you. She watched as you moved to the back looking for the ammo. “Y/N you have a boyfriend?” Natasha asked as you came back with several boxes.

You felt a blush cross your face. “Is this enough?” you asked avoiding the question.

Natasha smirked and shook her head. “No boyfriend huh?!” she asked as you went to the back again.

You came back staring down at the boxes in your hands. “Uhm, no ma'am. Not for awhile now,” you answered quietly.

“What a shame don't you think Bucky?” she asked.

You snapped your head up and met the steely gaze of the one they called the Winter Soldier. He smiled at you briefly. “Definitely.”

You dropped a box and apologized. “Sorry! Uhm, here you go miss Natasha. Uhm, Mr. Barnes, h-how can i help y-you?“

Natasha's eyes narrowed as Bucky told you he needed ammo for his Berretta 92 a smile crossing his face as you stammered and disappeared into the back. “You like her?”

The smile disappeared and Bucky cleared his throat. “Professional kindness.” He turned around and leaned against the counter. “No, I don't like her. I’m just being nice.”

Several boxes thumped on the counter. “You always ask for three, but for your berretta's you get an extra box.” you kept your eyes down as he whirled around to see you standing there. “Uhm, my shift is over. You guys will need to wait for the next person if you need anything else, they're usually about 30 mins late. Have a great day!” you finally managed a smile and shut the door behind you to the armory.

Bucky groaned as you disappeared quickly. “You couldn't tell me she was standing there?”

“Why? You don't like her, so no harm right?!” she smirked grabbing her boxes and walking off. “You should tell her you like her and ask her out.” she called over her shoulder.

=Now=

Why he was sitting in the backroom of the armory you didn't know. You had managed to switch to the late shift and had actually picked up a new job cutting back your hours at this temp job.

He hadn't realized you were there yet and so you took small steps backwards. You jumped as your co-worker crashed into you. “Y/N! I need you to find this for me. This place is so much bigger I have no idea how you find anything! Wish we had the smaller place…tsk, oh! Yeah Bucky has been looking for you all week. I told him he could wait for you back here, cleaning your gun sir? I gotta get back to the front.” the young man smiled and turned to walk away, you grabbed his arm. “Hey Y/N you okay?”

You snatched your hands back and stuffed them in your pockets. “Y-yes I'm fine. I’ll find that for you right away thanks Evan.”

He nodded and walked away. You turned to see Bucky finish putting his gun back together and stand to face you.

“Hey,” he smiled softly at you.

You hurried past him. “What can i help you with Mr. Barnes?” you asked looking down at the list of weapons and ammo Evan had handed you. You grabbed a cart and began loading it.

“Look i wanted to apologize for being rude the other day…well its been a couple weeks. I haven't been able to find you. Are you doing alright?”

He was talking an awful lot, he never did that. You turned and squeaked as he ran right into you. You grabbed hold of the nearest thing and immediately let go as you realized it was him. He reached out and caught you before you hit the floor.

“I used to be much better at this.” he chuckled pulling you up to your feet.

“M-much better?” you asked as he didn't let go but pulled you closer. You felt your face heat up as he pulled you flush against him. He was taller, his body harder, arms strong as-well one was steel….

Bucky smiled, “I wanted to ask if your free tonite? Maybe catch a movie? Get some dinner.”

You stared at his lips and smiled finally looking up at him. “Actually I am free tonight.”


End file.
